Integrated blends of emulsifiers and additional components such as stabilisers are known in the art. For example GB-A-1082283 (to a predecessor of the present applicant) relates to a particulate combined emulsifier and stabiliser composition. The composition is used in the preparation of edible and drinkable products.
GB-A-1082283 addresses the problems of providing mixtures of emulsifier and stabiliser. GB-A-1082283 discusses that emulsifier and stabilisers are commonly used in the production of foodstuffs, either alone or in combination. It is described that emulsifiers alone may give an unsatisfactory effect and therefore fail to form a satisfactory dispersion, emulsion or suspension. It is described that stabilisers are generally hydrophilic. On hydration prior to dispersion/dissolution in aqueous media, it is often found that stabilisers have a tendency to form lumps. This tendency to form lumps has been addressed by the use of wetting agents or suspension of the stabilisers in anhydrous organic liquids such as ethyl alcohol. Both of these proposed solutions are discussed as being disadvantageous.
GB-A-1082283 also describes how combinations of stabiliser and emulsifier have previously been provided in the form of a simple mixture of the two components. However, separation may occur in transit resulting in the problems of the individual components previously discussed and, in addition, incorrect dosing on use because of variation in the amounts of the components within a given batch.
GB-A-1082283 addresses the problems discussed by providing a particulate combined emulsifier and stabiliser composition. The composition is provided in an integrated (encapsulated) form to make the powder composition more convenient for use. GB-A-1082283 teaches that the combined system may be obtained by spray-drying, although drying on belts or drums is also envisaged.
The products of GB-A-1082283 have been used in the industry for the preparation of highfat cakes. In highfat cakes the whipability of the cake batter is not critical.
Whilst the teachings of GB-A-1082283 have been useful in the provision of stabiliser and emulsifier to foodstuffs, there is a desire to provide a stabiliser and emulsifier combination which provides further improved properties of foodstuffs or which may be readily used in low fat products, such as low fat bakery products.
The supply of stabiliser/emulsifier combinations has also been achieved by the provision of cake gels and cake hydrates. These systems have a number of well recognised disadvantages. They are inconvenient to use and may require preparation by the end user (this involves hydration and subsequent handling of a greasy gels). Moreover, the shelf life of bakery products prepared with such systems, such as cakes, is rather short. Yet further disadvantages include the limited possibilities of modifying cake texture and surface, no possibility of adding extra water to the cake recipe and it is not possible to use them in a full cake mix.
Powdered sponge improvers have also been provided. However, like cake gels and cake hydrates, the shelf life of bakery products, such as cakes, prepared with such systems is rather short. Moreover, there are limited possibilities of modifying cake surface and texture and there a limited possibility of adding extra water to the cake recipe.
Systems comprising emulsifiers integrated with additional components are know in the art. For example, GB-A-1062423 discloses the integration of cellulose, a non-dietary fibre, and an emulsifier. The components are integrated by methods such as spray drying.
EP-A-0153870 relates to a powder product comprising one or more surface-active substances applied on a carrier. The carrier may be selected from bran products such as beanbran. The surface active material may be an emulsifier. A product is obtained by extrusion of the surface-active substance and carrier.
WO-A-95/20328 teaches a composite of a particulate cellulose and one or more surfactants such as an emulsifier absorbed onto the surface of this cellulose.
U.S. Pat. No. 5658609 relates to a fat replacer system using an emulsifier and in one alternative a vegetable fibre. The system is prepared by spray drying the components together.